snlfandomcom-20200215-history
October 1, 2005
The 586th episode of Saturday Night Live and the season premiere of Season 31 aired on October 1, 2005. It was hosted by Steve Carell and the musical guest was Kanye West, who performed a medley of "Gold Digger and "Touch The Sky for the first performance and was joined by Maroon 5 lead singer Adam Levine to perform "Heard Em Say" for the second performance. West also appeared in the Backstage sketch right before his first performance. Sketches *White House Press Briefing (Cold Opening) *Morgan Stanley (Commercial) *Jet Blue Flight 292 *Anderson Cooper 360 (Show) *The Needlers The Couple That Should Be Divorced *Girls Gone Wild Katrina (Commercial) *Backstage *The Lundford Twins Feel Good Variety Hour *Fun With Real Audio (A Cartoon By Robert Smigel) *Debbie Downer Cast *White House Press Briefing **Will Forte as George W. Bush **Darrell Hammond as Tim Russert **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Chris Parnell as Wolf Blitzer **Amy Poehler as Norah O'Donnell **Jason Sudeikis as Terry Moran *Opening Monologue **Steve Carell **Amy Poehler **Horatio Sanz **Kenan Thompson *Morgan Stanley **Fred Armisen as Frank **Will Forte as Morgan Stanley Agent **John Lutz as Teacher **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Ashley **Andy Samberg as Boyfriend *Jet Blue Flight 292 **Steve Carell as Larry **Bill Hader as Dr. Daniel Lane **Darrell Hammond as Aaron Brown **Seth Meyers as Greg Benedetto **Chris Parnell as the Captain(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Larry's Wife *Anderson Cooper 360 **Steve Carell as Ray Romano **Fred Armisen as Tony Danza **Bill Hader as Al Pacino **Darrell Hammond as Geraldo Rivera **Seth Meyers as Anderson Cooper **Finesse Mitchell as Ray Nagin **Amy Poehler as Sharon Stone **Maya Rudolph as Mamie Thibodeaux **Andy Samberg as Cameraman **Horatio Sanz as Aaron Neville **Kenan Thompson as Gartrell *The Needlers **Steve Carell as Neil **Rachel Dratch as Karen **Seth Meyers as Dan Needler **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Amy Poehler as Sally Needler **Jason Sudeikis as The Waiter *Girls Gone Wild Katrina **Chris Parnell as the announcer(voice only) **Jason Sudeikis as Doug Stanhope *Backstage **Kanye West **Mike Myers **Lorne Michaels **Finesse Mitchell **Maya Rudolph *Weekend Update **Amy Poehler **Horatio Sanz **Finesse Mitchell **Bill Hader **Andy Samberg *The Lundford Twins Feel Good Variety Hour **Steve Carell as Lucas Lundford **Fred Armisen as Henry Quincy Lundford **Rachel Dratch as Lundford Dancer **Danielle Flora as Dancer **Will Forte as Lundford Dancer **Steve Higgins as the announcer(voice only) **Chris Parnell as the announcer and as a Lundford Dancer **Amy Poehler as Dorothy Winkster **Maya Rudolph as Connie Brenda **Kenan Thompson as Dimothy Daniels *Fun With Real Audio **Amy Poehler as the wife(voice) **Robert Smigel(voice only) *Debbie Downer **Steve Carell as Bob Bummer **Fred Armisen as Guest **Rachel Dratch as Debbie Downer **Amy Poehler as Michelle **Horatio Sanz as Uncle Frank **Kenan Thompson as DJ and theme song singer Trivia *First Episode To Feature Bill Hader and Andy Samberg. *Tina Fey does not appear in this Episode because she was on maternity leave, she is still credited however. *Horatio Sanz fills in for Fey as Weekend Update co-anchor alongside Amy Poehler. Sanz is the first Hispanic Update anchor. *With this episode Finesse Mitchell and Kenan Thompson have been promoted to repertory status. *Former SNL cast member Mike Myers makes a guest appearance during the Backstage sketch spoofing his and West's joint appearance in A Concert for Hurricane Relief. *Maroon 5 lead singer Adam Levine joins West for his performance of Heard Em Say. *This is the 2nd appearance of the Needlers. *This is the 2nd and final appearance of The Lundford Twins Feel Good Variety Hour. *This is the 5th appearance of Debbie Downer. *This is the first episode of Saturday Night Live to be broadcast in HD format. Category:Episodes Category:Season 31